


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bearded Carlos, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Reunions, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:hi! i love your writing on ao3. i was wondering if you could do something with a really clingy tk because him & carlos haven’t been seeing each other much. he wants to be super babied by carlos, basically. thank you :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

TK was tired of sleeping in a cold, empty bed. He was tired of his only interaction with his boyfriend being on facetime. He missed Carlos desperately. He’d been gone for almost two weeks on an out of town man-hunt and TK was tired of being lonely. Carlos called when he could but it wasn’t the same as him actually being there.

Carlos missed TK just as much. He could tell that him being gone was affecting Tk negatively and it broke his heart. The perp had been in handcuffs for less than ten minutes when his team leader saw the desperate look on his face.

“Go home Reyes, we can finish up without you.”

“Are you sure sir?”

“Yes kid go. Your boy is waiting on you.”

“Thank you sir.”

He was tempted to turn on the siren and light bar as he drove slightly above the speed limit on his way back to Austin. He decided against it since it wasn’t a real emergency but the temptation was strong. The two and a half hour drive from Huston felt like an eternity and with Huston traffic it took him much longer than it should have. 

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he entered Austin city limits and decided to say screw it and threw on the siren and lights. It took less than five minutes to reach the 126 and he flew in on two wheels.

“Jesus, you in a hurry?” Judd laughed as he stepped out of the cruiser.

“Yeah just a little bit,” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“TK is downstairs in the bunk room. Look man we’re all glad you’re back. He was starting to get bratty.”

“Starting?”

“I was trying to be nice. He reached the point of bratty about two days after you left and it just got worse from there.”

“Well maybe I can fix that.”

“If that’s an innuendo you better take that shit home,” Judd warned.

“Oh shut up Judd.”

“Go get your boy. And stay for dinner, Paul is making chili.”

“Will do.”

Carlos entered the station, thankfully avoiding any run-ins with the rest of TK’s team.

The lights were off in the bunkroom, but he could tell TK wasn’t asleep. He crept up behind him slowly before sliding into bed behind him.

“Mateo I swear,” TK rolled over to be met with a different pair of brown eyes.

“Hi baby,” Carlos whispered.

“Carlos,” they almost rolled off the bed with the force of TK’s hug.

“Oof,” he gasped out a breath when TK’s weight landed on his chest full force.

“I missed you,” he buried his head in his neck, feeling the stubble of Carlos’ unshaven face scrape slightly against his temple.

“I missed you too. Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.”

Carlos pressed his nose to TK’s hair, breathing in his shampoo and the faint smell of smoke left from a call.

TK sighed a little, like he did when he was holding back tears.

“Are you okay baby?” Carlos tried to pull away but TK kept an iron grip.

“Just hold me. Please.”

“I got you honey. I’m not going anywhere.”

He kept his arms firmly around him rubbing TK’s back and kissing his neck, stopping to whisper comforts in his ear as he soothed him.

When everything slowed down and TK was sure that Carlos wasn’t going anywhere he loosened his death grip.

“Did you catch the guy?” TK rolled off of Carlos, opting to lay next to him, propped up on his elbow.

“Yeah we did, he was sneaky but eventually we caught up to him in Huston. They let me go early.”

Carlos shifted on his back, trying to get comfortable in the slightly too small bed.

“No more out of town jobs for a while okay? These two weeks were hell.”

“I know baby,” Carlos reached up to cup TK’s cheek. “They were the longest two weeks of my life. Facetime does not do that cute face justice.”

TK blushed and ducked his head shyly. Carlos leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss.

“I missed that,” TK whispered when he pulled away.

“I did too.”

“I hate sleeping alone. Our bed is too big without you.”

“I thought I actually might sleep better without you snoring anf kicking me in the back but it turns out I kinda missed it.”

“Hey,” TK smacked his chest. “I don’t snore.”

“You do. Just a little though. It’s cute.”

“Well you talk in your sleep so there,” TK stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re such a kid,” Carlos laughed, pulling him down for a hug. “I missed your cuddles.”

“I’ll make up for it trust me.”

“Sexy cuddles or sleepy cuddles?”

“Both,” TK’s hand slid down Carlos’ chest but he caught him by the wrist before he could reach dangerous territory.

“Uh uh, Judd said save the funny business for home.”

“Then let’s go home.”

“He also said I had to stay for dinner.”

“Ugh,” TK groaned. “I’m gonna die. This is how it ends. With my boyfriend cockblocking me for chili.”

“You’ve made it two weeks, you can make it two more hours.”

“Are y'all decent?” Judd’s voice boomed down the stairs.

“No!” TK shouted back. “We’re naked in my place of work with my dad upstairs.”

Carlos wasn’t looking at him but he could feel TK’s eyeroll.

“I was just coming to tell you dinner was ready smartass,” Judd huffed before his footsteps left the stairwell.

“Come on,” Carlos pulled TK up by his hands. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

“I have something you can eat,” he grinned.

“TK,” he slapped his butt playfully. “Don’t make me spank you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”


End file.
